Cinderella: The Annihilation
by Cleo13RoseQuartz
Summary: Fairy tales,eternal love, and happily ever afters. Pure fiction and is non existent in our world. Life is never flawless as you want it to be...  gore version of Cinderella
1. Chapter 1: Drizella

Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella! =_="

* * *

**_Cinderella_**

**_(The Annihilation)_**

The scent of roses and blood overwhelmed the cold, ill natured air, the aura of melancholy and sorrow embracing the two of them. "Mother… Please don't die on me…" she held her mother's hand and wept besides her. "Hush, my beloved daughter. I will soon be gone, but whenever you need me… just call and I will surely help from the heavens…" her mother said, her gentle frail hand soothing her daughter's hair.

Present...

It has been 7 years since her mother died and 7 years when her father remarried. Her step mother referred as Lady Tremaine has two female daughters, Drizella Tremaine the older daughter followed by Anastasia Tremaine, the younger one. They are both almost the same age as her only a year or two older. They lived in luxury and married her father just so they can once again have the riches that they once lost. They have been treating her as a slave, doing dreadful chores for them. Her step mother captured her father, seducing him towards doing her every desire.

"Cinders!" Drizella called from her room. That is the name used to call her, as the ashes or remains of after what the fire has burned. Cinders straightened her tattered clothes and head towards Drizella's room, her dark hair tied into a high ponytail; her beautiful crystal like silver eyes glinted with melancholy and is almost emotionless.

She held the knob tight in her hands and felt the coldness crept us her hand. She turned the knob and saw her beautiful step sister combing her elegant navy blue hair in front of the mirror. "Cinders, fix the curtain and make my bed. Wake Master Drake up and give him his clothes, I don't want him to get caught by mother." She said, referring to the fellow in her bed, lying naked and is only clothed with the bed sheets.

"Yes Drizella." She politely answered. She lowered her head as she walked away from her step sister and fixed the velvet curtains, tying it with golden colored ropes and clipping it on the sides of the windows, allowing the bright light pass through the dim room. The warmth of the morning sun caressed Drake's check and he opened his eyes, and then squinted at the sudden bright light beaming at his eyes.

His eyes adjusted at the light and caught a sight of a beautiful dark haired girl fixing the curtains before him, her fair skin as if it's sparkling once hit by the sun rays. She gracefully tiptoed, growing impatient with her lack of height which has been a huge inconvenience for her. She continued to fix the curtains while Drake was amused by watching her struggle with her task.

"Who is she Drizella?" Drake asked as he sat up, the blanket sliding down his chest towards his lap. "She's our servant." Drizella coldly answered as she applied face powder in her cheeks. Drake once again turned towards Cinders who is currently gathering his clothes. "She is a beauty, a shame that she's just a maid." He said with a smirk.

Cinders didn't react at what Master Drake just said but she just continued to gather his clothes. She neatly folded the Baron's uniform then handed it to him. Drake swiftly held Cinders' hand and tugged her close to him, his violet eyes meeting hers. "Can you just dress me instead?" he whispered. Drizella stood up and faced Drake, her hands on her hips.

"That isn't allowed Master Drake, that is crossing the line." She ranted. Drake smiled then let go of Cinders' hand. Drizella approached the Baron and leaned towards him, kissing Drake vividly while looking at Cinders with a triumphant expression. Cinders placed the Baron's clothes at the edge of the bed, bowed then left the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Invitation to the Ball

I have to do this... *sigh*

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CINDRELLA!

okay, tough part over. puu~

I figured that i should edit the format so here's the result.

enjoy reading~!

* * *

She was about to start cooking when the door bell rang. She went towards the door and opened it, revealing a noble gentleman with his long black hair tied behind him, him blue eyes alert and sharp.

He is holding a scroll in his capable hands, and is handing it to her. "There is an invitation to a ball in choosing the rightful lady for the Prince." He stated.

Cinders held the scroll in her hands and watched the gentleman walked away. She closed the door and looked at the scroll, about to open it until a hand snatched it away, it was Anastasia.

"A ball~?" she enthusiastically shouted with her hand on her cheek. Drizella opened the door to her room and stepped down the stairs, as graceful as she can.

"What is stated Anastasia?" she asked as she strode towards her younger sister. Anastasia pulled the scroll down and read it.

_A pleasant day to all of you,_

_Everyone is invited to a three day grand ball held at the King's castle. This ball is made for the Prince birthday and he is looking for a rightful lady for our Prince Vespers. Everyone is welcome and the party shall commence today, 6 in the evening. We are expecting your arrival._

"A bride~?" Anastasia shouted as she showed the scroll to her mother. "I see, one of you, my beautiful daughters shall be the great Prince's bride." Lady Tremaine said as she lent the scroll to Cinders.

She clapped two delicate hands together then pointed a finger up. "There is no time to waste, you need to get prepared." She said as she ushered her daughters to their rooms.

Cinders looked at the scroll and read it herself. "A party, I need to be a part of it…" she whispered. She dashed towards her own room and sat on her filthy bed. "Cinders~" Anastasia called from upstairs. She sighed then went towards her step sister's room.

"What is it Anastasia?" she politely asked with her head bent low. Anastasia stood up and turned from the mirror to Cinders.

"Help me with my dress." She ordered while holding her long, curly red hair away from the zipper of her elegant green walked towards Anastasia and pulled her zipper up.

Anastasia dropped her hair and brushed it with her wooden brush. "Head back, I don't want your dirt in my room." She arrogantly said as she once again sat at her chair, facing the mirror.

Cinders bowed then left Anastasia's door with a gentle click. She headed back towards her room and saw the carriage made a halt on front of their house.

"My daughters, are you all set?" Lady Tremaine called. Her two daughters went outside their room and approached their mother, all ready and… beautiful. They both bowed and smiled. "All set, our dear mother." they said in three of them stepped out of the house without even looking at Cinders.

She went outside their house towards their well covered with thorny white roses. She walked towards the well, passing the roses and occasionally scraping her skin. She touched the edge of the well and held her head high.

"Mother, I need your help. I want to attend this ball… I need to look for him…" she whispered with tears pooling on her silver eyes.

* * *

This is my first fan fic so i hope you enjoyed it~

Criticisms and flames are allowed. Hey, It's not bad to correct other peoples from their mistakes right?

*grins*


	3. Chapter 3: The Lady in the Ball

*takes a deep breath*

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CINDERELLA!

okay done~

Enjoy reading!

* * *

_Evening at the palace,_

"Keep an eye to your soon to be groom my daughters." Lady Tremaine whispered. The two started scanning the huge room and saw the Prince with his father looking for someone.

"There he is…" Drizella said as she tugged Anastasia's dress and pointed briefly at the Prince. Anastasia's eyes widen then a cheerful yet greedy smile was placed on her face. "Let's go~!" she said.

Music started to play and the two approached the prince until…

People's gazes transferred from the prince towards the huge entrance. Gasps and surprised expressions are glued to their faces.

_What beauty…_

_I have never seen her before…_

_Such a dress to wear in an elegant party like this…_

The two Tremaine sisters looked at where the crowd is looking at and saw a beautiful young woman wearing a beautiful white knee length Victorian dress designed with pure and gentle white roses and a white ribbon dangling behind her.

She is wearing a pair of white high cut boots, a rose designed chocker and a leaf designed on her curly black hair and has with a long leaf design cord dangling also behind her.

She has a pair of crafty, dangerously and poisonously beautiful silver eyes. "Who is she?" Anastasia said between gritted teeth. Drizella glanced at the prince and saw that he is also enchanted by the mysterious girl at the entrance.

She gritted her teeth as the girl approached the floor.

The prince walked towards the girl while wearing his royal smile. He bowed then held his hand out to the girl. "Can I borrow your hand for a dance?" He asked.

The girl glanced down, slightly embarrassed then timidly lent her hand to the prince. They both waltz together with the rhythm of the music, calm, gentle and sweet. Girls are glowering at the lucky girl that captured the Prince's heart until…

**Gong! Gong! Gong!**

*click*

"What? A black out?" people exclaimed as a small pandemonium started to commence. The king held his scepter and clicked it hard, hard enough to be heard across the whole place.

"Calm down my subjects, everything is going to be well. Let us not panic and stay at our places." Just after the King's words, the lights once again went on.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

* * *

wah~ I can't believe that you're still reading~! ^_^

thankies~!

*bows*


	4. Chapter 4: Death

waaaaaahh~!

*sigh*

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CINDERELLA!

*grins*

* * *

"He's dead! A corpse!" a lady shouted, near in tears and is pointing at a corpse before her. It was a man with golden hair and green, lifeless eyes.

"Baron Drake…" the guard murmured in Prince glanced beside him and saw the girl staring at the corpse with her hand covering her lips, terrified.

"Master Drake?" Drizella shouted as she ran towards her lover's cold body, a red line like mark on his neck. She held his shoulders then as she pulled him up, his head fell at the tiled floor and blood started to burst from its neck and detached shouts and screeches echoed at the great hall.

Drizella was still in a shock, the Baron's body tight in her quivering arms. She glanced around and caught a wicked and the nastiest smile she have ever seen in her life… it was from the girl who stole her prince… the terrible woman who brought her to this nightmare.

_**Gong… Gong… Gong…**_

The girl's eyes shifted from left to right, as if she's panicking. She turned away and the Prince tried to chase her but she was too fast for him and left, leaving the Prince oblivious of her or even her name. "The next time you come… I'm never letting you go…"

_Phaeton household…_

Cinders ran towards the well and dropped down to the muddy ground, staining her clothes with unknown dirt. She held the edge of the well and leaned to it. "Mother… I need you…" she whispered as she gently stroked the roses on the bushes that look as if it's stained by something red.

The next day…

"My daughters, it's the second day of the ball, get yourselves ready." Lady Tremaine said together with three loud claps. "But mother, it might be best not to come, especially after what happened yesterday…" Anastasia murmured.

Lady Tremaine shook her head then turn away from her youngest daughter. "Very well, stay in the house Anastasia, you too Drizella." She concluded.

Drizella shook her head and smiled. "I will attend the ball mother, I wouldn't want to allow this golden opportunity to pass." She full heartedly said. Lady Tremaine smiled back then started to walk back.

"Very well, prepare yourself and we shall head early." She said as she went inside her room and her two daughters did the same.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading~!

like i said before~

Comments, criticisms and flames are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

*yawns*

disclaimer: i do not own Cinderella...

enjoy rea... ZzZzZz..

* * *

_Evening…_

Drizella and Lady Tremaine stood near the wall of the grand hall; Lady Tremaine constantly looking for the Prince like a mountain lion looking for a prey however, Drizella had a different mission. She is looking for the girl she saw yesterday, searching for those crafty eyes and merciless smile.

There are only a handful of people who attended the ball, those who are desperate to capture the Prince's heart and obtain his treasure. Drizella caught a glance of the Prince but what really took her attention is the girl from yesterday, still wearing her mysterious dress but now it seems to be stained by darkness.

She was about to approach her but the Prince held the girl's hand and pulled her into some place. The tie on her boots loosened and it fell on the ground.

She was about to reach for it but the Prince insisted on pulling her towards their leaned towards the shoe end held it in her hands and something shining caught her eye.

There's a silver string with blood stains and the embroidery of a rose on the heel. "This embroidery…" she whispered as she touched the rose. A flash of Cinders sewing intruded her mind then it hit her… the girl is Cinders! She ran towards where the Prince has lead Cinders hoping that it isn't too late…

_8 years earlier…_

"Mother look what I have~" a little girl cried as she showed her mother a small rose in her hands. The lady smiled then fondly ruffled the little girl's hair. "Yes, once you grow up, you'll be a wonderful rose just like the once in your hands." She said as she gave her daughter a kiss in her forehead.

"There she is!" a palace guard shouted while pointing at the Lady. Horses started to halt around the two and blocked their every escape. "You are Lady Phaeton right?" the seemingly lead guard asked.

The lady gently nodded then defensively held her daughter. "Leave my daughter out of this." She stiffly said as she held her tighter.

The guards pulled the both of them away. They took the little girl to their house with the mother in their grasp. Days passed and her father introduced his soon to be wife.

"Daughter, Lady Tremaine is going to be your mother." He said as gently as he could manage. "Where's mother, father?" the little girl asked while holding her father's sleeve.

"She won't be coming home anymore, she has been held captive." Her father straight forwardly answered his voice cold and uncaring. Her step mother started to torment her together with her two daughters.

The little girl was sweeping near the well when she saw her mother; her white dress tattered and soaked with her own blood.

Her skin used to be soft now drenched with blood and obvious torture, grazes and lacerations in her arms and legs. Her mother collapsed in front of her and her daughter held her mother like a fragile diamond in her arms.

"Mother… you came back…" she said, tears of happiness welling in her eyes.

Her mother smiled at the sight of her daughter then tried to reach for her face. "I have been held captive my daughter… imprisoned by something I didn't do…" she whispered. Tears fell on the sides of her mother's eyes then she shook her head.

"Mother… Please don't die on me…" she held her mother's hand and wept. "Hush, my beloved daughter. I will soon be gone, but whenever you need me… just call and I will surely help from the heavens…" her mother said, her gentle frail hand soothing her daughter's hair.

The hand dropped on her mother's chest and her eyes closed… her body lifeless.

_I will avenge you mother… I will do this to all that did this to you…_

* * *

Ah~! thanks for reading~!

Comments, criticisms are flames are welcome~


	6. Chapter 6: I don't think so

Second to the last chapter~!

enjoy reading~!

Oh i almost forgot...

*bows*

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CINDERELLA!

* * *

Present time…

The Prince was lying at the huge royal bed, his clothes on the floor and his body quivering in fear. A thin sword is pointed on his naked stomach; the girl in her corset is sitting on him holding the other end of the sword.

She pushed it deeper, making a small wound and allowing the blood to escape his wound. The prince was going to yelp in pain if there isn't a grenade in his mouth. "Do you remember these eyes my Prince?" she said as she once again thrust the sword deeper. "Does it trigger any vile memory in that small head of yours?" she asked.

"Can you remember by voice, my skin, this face from your past?" she tauntingly whispered as she gently leaned at the handle of the sword. "THIS IS THE DAUGHTER OF THE LADY YOU ONCE EXECUTED!"

*stab!*

*slams*

Drizella stared in disbelief of what is laid before her eyes. The Prince is lying on the bed, lifeless and Cinders is looking up, her whole body drenched with the Prince's blood.

She looked at Drizella and smiled. "My dear sister… it's a pleasure to see you until your last moment." She said with her voice actually gentle.

But Drizella wasn't fooled. "What have you done Cinders?" she shouted while pointing an accusing finger at her step sister. Cinders stepped down of the bed then walked beside the Prince's corpse, the sword still in her hands and the red moon matching the atmosphere of the bedroom.

"I JUST DID WHAT HAS TO BE DONE!" she shouted as she chopped the Prince's head off, the grenade still in his mouth. She held the Prince's head from his hair and took out a small remote from her corset.

"What is that?" Drizella cautiously asked. "It's a triggering device, quite a handy thing really." She bragged as she held it snuggly in her hand.

"Where have you learned such things Cinders? You were so… peaceful before…" Drizella asked, oblivious of what's going to happen next. "Boo hoo~ do you think that I'm just a tragic heroine who is bullied by the antagonists and get's saved by a perverted Prince?" she asked as she held the Prince's head up high.

**"I don't think so."**

*click*

* * *

Wai~! next is the last chapter~!

Thanks for reading~!

*bows*


	7. Chapter 7: Final Revelation

Last chapter~! Yes~!

*inhales deeply*

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CINDERELLA!

*grins*

* * *

She took a small bag and stepped at the window. She turned towards Drizella and wore the same evil smile she used before. "You can be with your deceased sister now Drizella." And then she jumped down, a parachute preventing the sudden impact. Drizella was glued to the floor, unable to move.

_Deceased sister… does it mean that Anastasia's dead?_ She kept thinking about it and didn't even notice the ticking sounds from the boot on her hand. Cinders' voice rang inside her head, _you can now be with your deceased sister now Drizella… _She thought as she flinched. _Ticking?_ She asked herself.

_This can't be real…_

*TICK!*

*BOOM!*

"What was that?" The king asked as he stood up from his bed. Cinders landed on the King's balcony and took a piece of cloth from her corset between her busts. She hung it on the tight rope connecting the palace to the outside.

She knocked on the balcony door then kicked it open, startling the king. "Catch!" she shouted as she threw the Prince's head to the king.

Before the king could've even take another look at the girl, the face of his son terrified him to death, more with the grenade in his mouth. Cinders escaped along time ago then in the midst of sliding, she spit out the key of the grenade.

_"Goodbye~"_

**"SAVE ME!"**

*BOOM!*

Years later…

Children are gathered in a circle and started to cheerily sing the legendary and the taboo song.

_Beware, beware_

_Of the vengeful beauty_

_Her eyes glitter like stars~_

_Her eyes glinted like knives_

_She is the vengeful beauty~_

_Who slew those who are in her way_

_And lives at the hearth_

_Hidden beyond the Cinders_

_*chuckle*_

* * *

Thank you for reading~!

*grins*

*bows repeatedly*

COMMENTS, CRITICISMS AND FLAMES ARE WELCOME!

*grins*


End file.
